Yakiniku
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / "terima kasih untuk yakiniku nya -" / Sai menahan napas, ia ditolak?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yakiniku © Ore Fubar**

 **Rate** : T

 **Pairing** : Shimura Sai X Yamanaka Ino

 _Oneshoot, romance, canon_

 **Warning :** typo, alur absrud, dan lain-lain.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Shimura Sai dapat merasakan hatinya menjadi kompleks, atau detak jantungnya menjadi tidak konsisten, ketika jaraknya sedikit _terpupus_ bersama Ino Yamanaka.

Sai tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana gelagat gugup aneh dapat mempengaruhinya, atau dikala pipinya merona tipis akibat suhu yang terpacu adrenalin sehingga darah memopa lebih giat, lebih cepat, sampai ia sendiri kewalahan dan selalu berakhir dengan melarikan diri secara tidak sopan dari hadapan gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

Sai tidak mengerti, buku-buku romantis yang kebanyakan hanya menggambarkan ciuman dan adegan dewasa tidak memberinya pencerahan. Ia butuh buku dengan isi kisah asmara yang amatir, perdana dan masih murni, bukan buku berisi kisah roman cecapan adegan dewasa yang katanya dilampiaskan sebagai bukti cinta antara satu dan lainnya.

Menyerah mencari pencerahan pada buku, pria berkulit pucat itu mencoba untuk bertanya pada orang yang sekiranya pernah merasakan gejala aneh seperti dirinya. Pada awalnya, Sai menjadikan Haruno Sakura sebagai target pertama untuk diwawancarai ini-itu, namun ketika ia sadar bahwa _objek yang membuatnya merasakan gejala aneh_ adalah teman dekat si pink, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Takut-takut, sebelum ia bertanya, malah sudah disebarluaskan pada penjuru Konoha bahwa Shimura Sai mengalami _kelainan hat_ i atas Yamanaka Ino.

Kelainan hati? Sepertinya –sedikit kurang patut bila disebut demikian.

Maka ia berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. Tentang kepada siapa ia harus mengadu, mempertanyakan kondisi hatinya yang sering gelisah dan tidak menentu sehingga merangsang otaknya untuk menciptakan _bayangan imajiner_ dari Ino.

Periksa kesehatan pada Nona Tsunade? Tidak, tidak. Kejanggalan yang Sai rasakan tidak menimbulkan sakit, malah menciptakan desir aneh yang terkadang membuatnya merasakan seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perut kemudian memaksa bibirnya untuk menarik seulas senyum senang tepat ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut _aquamarine_ tersebut. Bertanya pada Shikamaru yang pintar? Mungkin saja si pemalas itu tahu tentang apa yang Sai rasakan kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah dengan salah satu syaraf di otaknya ; tapi akhirnya tetap saja, akan lari pada Nona Tsunade karena kesimpulan tersebut berelasi dengan medis, bukan dengan hati yang gelisah.

Pada suatu malam, lelaki berkulit pucat itu mencoret nama demi nama yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk dijadikan tempat bertanya. Sakura, _coret_. Nona Tsunade, _coret_. Shikamaru, _coret_. Naruto? Tanpa di analisis saja sudah ia coret –karena Sai sangat yakin si pirang hanya akan mengejeknya mati-matian. Kemudian –

Choji? Bisa-bisa dompetnya menipis dimintai traktiran yakiniku agar yang terkait mau menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Kiba? Sai kurang yakin, temannya yang satu itu nampak tidak terlalu perduli pada orang lain kecuali pada anjing peliharaannya. Shino? Ah, jangan. Terlalu sukar di dekati. Neji? Sejujurnya Sai kurang menyukai pria dengan gengsi yang melejit seperti Neji, pastinya lelaki keturunan Hyuuga itu hanya mau berbicara jika itu hal yang penting ; tidak untuk menjawab kegelisahan hati Sai yang tidak berguna buatnya.

Lantas siapa? Kakashi?

Er –tidak, lebih baik tidak gurunya yang satu itu. Sai belum siap ketika Kakashi malah memberinya edukasi tentang cara melakukan hal mesum bersama wanita –lihat saja buku yang selalu digenggamnya –icha-icha paradise? Kakashi bukanlah opsi yang tepat.

Rock Lee? Kemungkinan besar lelaki berkepala mangkok itu menyuruhnya untuk olahraga dengan giat agar gelisah di hatinya bisa menghilang dan luntur oleh keringat masa muda. Sasuke? Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Neji ; dan sudah pasti akan Sai coret dari memo kecilnya yang belakangan ini selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sai baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak menuliskan nama perempuan di daftarnya, karena memang ia tidak terlalu mengenal perempuan di sekitarnya kecuali Sakura dan Ino. Sai tahu beberapa nama ; Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Hanya segitu saja, dan ia merasa bahwa dunianya tentang perempuan menjadi sangat sempit hingga tak heran, gelisah di hati saja ia tidak mengerti alasannya.

Sibuk berpikir, lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Ino Yamanaka sudah berjalan di sampingnya seraya tersenyum bertanya-tanya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati rumah demi rumah hingga ke pasar Konoha yang ramai orangnya, ketika langkah Sai terhenti karena sebuah tangan menepuk keningnya lembut, ia baru tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ino-san!"

Ino tertawa kecil dan mundur dua langkah, membiarkan Sai leluasa dengan kekagetannya. "kau sedang memikirkan apa? Terlihat sibuk sekali." tanya Ino riang, matanya yang hanya nampak sebelah itu terlihat memejam ramah.

 _Ah, terasa lagi. Ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, perasaan gelisah yang sama, juga pipi merona._

"b –bukan apa-apa. Tapi sejak kapan kau mengikuti ku?"

Ino menyampirkan poni pirang pucatnya ke belakang telinga, mempertontonkan kedua mata aquamarine nya yang jernih dan berkilau. "um, tidak lama. Karena aku sedang tidak ada misi, aku mengikutimu. Aku tidak punya aktivitas juga."

Sai mengatur napasnya yang mulai berlomba secara tiba-tiba. Pikiran lelaki itu segera berputar balik ; setelah mata hitamnya menemukan semburat yang _lebih tebal_ tercetak pada pipi gadis Yamanaka tersebut namun terlihat lebih alamiah –lebih cantik, dan manis.

Kenapa ia tidak bertanya kepada Ino saja?

"Ino-san, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk makan beberapa yakiniku bersamaku?"

Yang diajak terkaget sebentar, pipinya semakin bersemburat bahkan kini merambat ke telinga. Sai terpaku –benar! Sepertinya Ino juga merasakan gejala aneh sama sepertinya, dan akhirnya ia bisa menemukan orang yang tepat!

"tentu, aku tidak keberatan."

Dan entah kenapa, Sai tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal di samping gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-san, bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa hal?"

Ino, masih dengan pipi merona namun sudah terlihat lebih tenang dan terkendali, menoleh dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Sai menatap yakiniku yang mengepul panas di hadapannya, ia meraih satu yakiniku tersebut dengan sumpitnya bersamaan dengan pertanyaan pertama ;

"aku selalu gelisah ketika berdekatan dengan Ino-san. Detak jantungku menjadi tidak normal dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum secara wajar. Kadang kepalaku menciptakan bayangan imajiner dengan Ino-san objeknya, kemudian darahku akan berdesir aneh dan rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Ino-san lagi. Aku tidak mengerti, apa ini semacam gejala keromantisan? Tetapi aku tidak pernah menemukan kejadian seperti ini pada buku-buku ; yang hanya menjelaskan masalah perasaan dan ciuman, kadang aktifitas dewasa juga –"

Ino membelalak kaget. Yakiniku yang sudah ia apit dengan sumpitnya terjatuh dengan dramatis, Sai tetap fokus pada yakiniku yang tak kunjung ia makan dan kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Wajahku selalu terasa panas jika mengingat atau melihat Ino-san. Sikapku separuh menjadi gugup dan gelagapan, seperti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena aku takut Ino-san tidak menyukai atau malah menganggapku seorang hentai. Tapi aku bukan seorang hentai, aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya bersetubuh dan tidak pernah membayangkan perempuan sebelumnya –"

"S-sai –kun –"

"Tapi saat memikirkan jika perempuannya adalah Ino-san, kepalaku seperti meledak-ledak. Setiap hari dipenuhi ketidaktenangan, dan akhirnya aku mengerti apa itu ereksi setelah sebelumnya Naruto-kun mengajariku tata cara mastrubasi. Tapi di saat bersamaan, aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku sedikit merasa bersalah karena menjadikan Ino-san sebagai _objek_ , Ino-san tidak pantas untuk dijadikan _perempuan fantasi_ oleh laki-laki macam aku –"

"SAI-KUN!"

" –dan aku akan dianggap seorang hentai . . . . Ino-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai memakan yakiniku yang sudah mendingin karena tertunda akibat celotehannya, lelaki pucat itu terheran-heran ketika Ino berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kepala tertunduk. Apakah Ino marah? Apakah Ino terganggu karena disukai oleh lelaki hentai seperti dirinya –

Tunggu –

Disukai?

Su –

Suka?

Sai menyukai Ino?

"Sai-kun, kenapa kau menanyakan itu semua kepadaku?"

Ino kembali duduk, wajahnya belum menengadah. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan serius, Sai nyaris mematahkan sumpit yang ia pegang karena BARU SADAR atas apa yang ia bicarakan.

"k –karena Ino-san sepertinya memiliki gejala aneh yang sama . . "

Sai mengakhiri jawabannya dengan nada bicara gantung, menatap yakiniku ternyata lebih menenangkan daripada harus tergegap-gegap akan kemungkinan dari reaksi Ino selanjutnya. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara tawa Ino mengudara. Sai terpaku, menengadah, dan terpana. Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa pulas di hadapannya, seperti mencemooh celotehan Sai sebelumnya –tetapi sang empu tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang di cemooh, malah ia merasa sedang diapresiasi.

Diapresiasi? Atas apa?

"sebenarnya seberapa polos dirimu?"

Ino mengusap dadanya, berusaha meredakan tawa dan kembali menatap Sai –jauh lebih lembut. Yang di tatap segera memerah seperti tomat, Sai melarikan sebelah tangannya ke atas kepala ; menggaruk pedih bagian yang tidak gatal.

"aku, hanya tidak mengerti, Ino-san. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa –dan kupikir bertanya langsung pada Ino-san adalah solusi yang paling tepat."

Ino menarik napas, baru Sai sadari bahwa muka gadis itu sama-sama bersemburat seperti nya. Dengan sikap tenang yang dipaksakan, Ino melanjutkan acara makannya, mengabaikan Sai yang nampak kecewa karena tidak digagas lebih lanjut.

"terima kasih untuk yakiniku nya –"

Sai menahan napas. Ia ditolak?

" –traktiranmu adalah bukti awal hubungan kita."

Sai membatu. Kelewat senang lalu jantungan. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan susah digerakkan, Ino menatapnya malu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "mohon kerjasamanya, Sai-kun."

Sebentar –

Apa ini artinya Sai diterima?

Eh –sebentar, jadi semua kegelisahan Sai selama ini adalah karena –

"aku juga menyukaimu, Sai-kun!"

Sai menelan yakiniku di mulutnya bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Well endingnya absrud asli. Maapkeun saia, kurang mood menulis kisah bahagya –wqwq, lagi sedih soalnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tchüs!_

 _Ore_


End file.
